I promise
by Epona-Rhi
Summary: Harry makes himself a promise, under the stars. Poem-fic. Poem made by Yours Truly from the words said by Squall to Rinoa in FF8.


****

Disclaimer: I own nothing… except the poem… but then I don't own all the words from that either… The poem was originally made from the words Squall says to Rinoa in FF8. 

For the words which the wind brought  
my heart swam   
I don't know what to do...  
for the first time, I don't   
know which way to go.  
I've come this far because   
I've fallen for you...  


Harry Potter sat alone, the semi-existent wind playfully ruffled his jet-black hair, as he sat silently on the dark damp grass. He had excused himself from homework tonight, claiming that he needed fresh air, and in a bid to get away convincingly, he had grabbed his Firebolt to prove he was really going outside. His Firebolt was now sitting to his right, untouched since he had arrived at his current sitting spot. He was not really in the mood for flying, which, for Harry, was a surprising first. 

Staring serenely out to the solid black lake, he sighed, a long breathless sigh, sounding quite out of character for Harry, who's voice was deep and musky. Running a hand absent-mindedly through his raven locks, he closed his deep green eyes and rubbed them against his palms under his glasses, then opened to the full, silver moon. He felt lost, totally and utterly lost, yet he was still sitting in the vast familiar grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the place which he had learnt to call his home. He felt cold, and numb, a vast emptiness inside of him, yet he felt full, a warm, tingly feeling flowing through his very veins. He was a conflicting mass of emotions. He had never experienced a feeling like this before. For the first time in his life, Harry Potter was in Love.

In which the moon swings   
my heart shook  
Leaning on your chest   
hiding in the darkness of night   
I dream , I'll find you.   
I'll be waiting for you   


Leaning back on his forearms, he closed his brilliant green eyes once more, and dreamt of the times he had spent with her, in times of trouble she'd been there for him, helping him with homework, or worrying about him in dangerous situations, and he'd do exactly the same for her. He could imagine times they'd shared, laugh's they'd given each other. He secretly wished she was here now, he could picture the two of them together, laying cosily on the grass, his strong wind-bitten hand in her heavenly soft one. She would be leaning on his chest, her soft chocolate eyes closed, and he would be entwining his free hand in her hazel locks, occasionally kissing her softly. His heart trembled at the thought.

****

  
I'll be here...  
I'll be 'waiting'...here...  
I'll be waiting...for you...so...  
If you come here...  
You'll find me.  
  
  
I promise.

Laying back on the grass, his eyes still tightly shut against the soft milky twilight moon, he heard tentative footsteps creep softly in his direction. Before he could open his eyes, he felt a soft presence kneel beside him, and on instinct, he kept his eyes shut. His heart was missing several beats as he felt a warm gaze upon him. Moments later, he head her heavenly voice, it sounded like a thousand-angel choir to him.

'Harry?'**  
  
On the mirror with blurred moon   
my heart ran   
Stars swung and I could not   
hide my tears drop, I don't want the future.   
I want the present to stand still.   
I just want to   
stay here with you...**

Harry slowly opened his eyes, and he was met with the most beautiful of sights. Her breathtaking face was hovering above his own. Harry had to control his urge to lean up and plant a tender kiss upon the rosy red lips.

He sat up, dizzy. The sudden rush of blood to the head only added to the dizziness he had gained from close contact with the one he loved. He chanced a small glance at her. She was looking peacefully out to the lake as he was earlier, watching the blurry moon bounce off the surface of the solid, silvery water.**  
  
The wind stops and the words   
become tender illusion, Clouds parted and   
tomorrow become distant voice, You were looking at me  
You smiled when our eyes met.  
It made me feel calm, tranquil.  
I could not hide my tears drop   
I dream of you**

They sat there, basking in each others warm company. There was no need for words.

With a small movement, she leaned back and as she gently slid her hand backwards, it rested on Harry's accidentally. He inwardly jumped, but hid it well as he looked across to her. Their eyes met and Harry's stomach plummeted six feet under. She seemed to be searching through his eyes for his very soul, looking for something underneath.

Harry tried to pour all his emotion into his gaze in silent prayer to her, telling her his secret, the one he'd been to afraid to voice in words. As she pulled away smiling, as if she'd found what she was looking for, her smooth face sporting an earth-shattering smile, Harry felt amazingly calm and tranquil, it looked like she had felt what he was trying to say.

I'll be here...  
I'll be 'waiting'...here...  
I'll be waiting...for you...so...  
If you come here...  
You'll find me.  
  
  
I promise. 

With one swift movement, she slid closer to Harry and laid her delicate face on his chest. Harry's heart exploded with emotion as he brought a strong arm around her, protecting her from the cruel night air, a calm, serene smile on his manly face. He planted a small loving kiss on her forehead, as she laced her dainty fingers through his.

There they were, together, Just as Harry had imagined it. And this is how they would stay, he silently promised them both, himself, and Hermione, his best friend of 5 years.

'I promise.'

  



End file.
